


The Phantom of the Opera Requests

by Zalera83



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24706570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zalera83/pseuds/Zalera83
Summary: The chapters will be requested imagines, one-shots, headcanons, preferences, etc. Mostly x reader. Characters/pairings in the titles!
Kudos: 1





	The Phantom of the Opera Requests

**Helping Christine practice before her solo debut.**

“You have nothing to be nervous about, Christine. You will be radiant.”

“Thank you, y/n. Please, lend me some of your courage.”

“I shall try. I’ll be behind you the entire time, cheering you on.”


End file.
